She Elf
by Sakura Sky
Summary: LotR IY x-over Kagome grew up with Frodo and the other hobbits, even though she's an elf. But when Frodo and the others(Mary, Pip, and Sam) disappear, she will be pulled into the war for Middle Earth, and maybe fall in love... Humor in here too! R&R! Kago
1. Default Chapter

She-Elf  
  
New story, YAY! I got this idea from The Hidden One's Of Miko's and Elves. (Or is it the other way around?) The setting is in Middle Earth. LotR is NOT AU, but IY IS.  
  
Kagome: Who am I paired up with in this story? Who who who who who WHO?  
  
Calm down girl! Yeesh, now I know why NOT to give you chocolate.  
  
Kagome: But I didn't have chocolate.  
  
EXACTLY!  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own LotR or IY, but I do own She-Elf! YAY!  
  
~  
  
She-Elf  
  
Chapter 1: Ambushed  
  
~  
  
Frodo walked quietly beside Bourimeir. His feet were killing him, and the spot where he was stabbed on Weather top was hurting badly.  
  
"Aragorn, my arm hurts from Weather top, what does it mean? It hasn't hurt for a while now."  
  
Aragorn turned swiftly toward the small one. "It means there are Nazgul close! Stay near!"  
  
As if on cue, a Nazgul cry echoed through the surrounding forest. Everyone scrambled together, as eight Nazguls emerged from the shadows.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Bourimeir, and Gimli surrounded the hobbits, and each fought with two Nazgul, and kept an eye out for the final beast.  
  
~  
  
20 minutes later, the Nazguls were still attacking, and none of the fellowship's members could drive them away.  
  
Frodo began to panick, and ran out of the protective circle. "Mr. Frodo! Come back! It's not safe!" Sam called out to the older hobbit. But it was too late. For Frodo ran strait into the final Nazgul. Their leader, the Witch King of Ammondeer. (I think it's the Witch King of ammondeer. But if not, just bear with me!)  
  
"Give it to me!" the Nazgul leader screeched.  
  
"Frodo, get back!" Aragorn yelled, but was soon busy with other Nazguls. "Give it to me!" the black rider screamed again moving closer to the terrified hobbit.  
  
Walking backwards, Frodo shook his head timidly and held onto the ring that hung around his neck.  
  
This enraged the Witch King to no end, and it called "Then I will take it!" With this, he unsheathed his sword, and brought it down toward the hobbits head.  
  
Time seemed to stop, when suddenly, Frodo was pushed out of the way, and the sound of metal meeting metal sounded in every one's ears.  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
~  
  
She-Elf the first chapter is DONE!! Chapter 2 will be out soon! Do you like it any? I hope so! There will be no voting on pairings, I have them all figured out! I'll tell you next chapter what they are! R&R! Domo Arigato(thank you very much) for reading! Ja Ne till next time! 


	2. My good friend Kagome Higurashi

She-Elf  
  
WOO! I got lots of reviews! Thanx to all my reviewers! And now on to She-Elf: Chapter 2!  
  
Kagome: COOL! I like being an elf! SO, you said you'd tell us the pairings for this fic.. WHAT ARE THEY?! WHAT ARE THEY?! (Hyperventilating)  
  
CALM! CALM! CALM! Tell yourself this Kagome! And KEEP telling yourself this!  
  
Kagome: Calm, calm, calm.  
  
Good. NOW for the pairings!  
  
K/L= Kagome/Legolas  
  
I/K= Inu Yasha/Kikyo  
  
G/N= Gimli/No one  
  
A/A= Aragorn/Arwen  
  
M/S= Miroku/Sango  
  
S/R= Sesshoumaru/Rin  
  
Disclaimer: I cannot claim either LotR or IY. BOO HOO!! T _ T  
  
~  
  
She-Elf  
  
Chapter 2: My good friend Kagome Higurashi  
  
~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"You shall do no such thing."  
  
This Time:  
  
Frodo blinked as he realized he wasn't dead. Looking up, he saw black hair swing past his face as a pair of familiar deep blue eyes turned around for a moment, before turning back around and hair clouded his vision.  
  
Legolas ran over to Frodo once he had scared away the two Nazgul he was fighting. He dropped his bow, and literally dragged the hobbit away from the leader of the Nazgul. Quickly, he began inspecting for injuries on the terrified Baggins boy.  
  
Aragorn swished his sword back and forth effectively scaring away the Nazgul he was taking on. Then, he turned toward where he'd last spotted the ring-bearer, hoping beyond hope that he was alive. Fortunately, Fate was on his side that day, and Frodo was alright sitting with Legolas as the elf inspected him for injuries. What surprised him though, was someone else was fighting the Witch King. Not caring anyhow, he turned back to Gimli and Bourimeir who had made temporary frightened chickens out of the other four Nazgul. Aragorn nodded his head, a soft smile hanging on his lips, signifying that Frodo was alive and well.  
  
Gimli and Bourimeir sighed at the tad of info. they'd just received from Aragorn. The two ran toward the Ranger, and then all three to Legolas and Frodo, who had already been joined by Sam, Mary and Pippin.  
  
Once everyone had done their own check over of Frodo, did anyone notice the figure leaning over the group. Jumping to their feet, the 'taller' beings pulled their swords, axes, and bow & arrows out.  
  
~  
  
Kagome icily said, "You shall do no such thing." How dare this demon of the dark world threaten her friend! Well, she'd show IT a thing or two. And the fight commenced.  
  
Kagome drew her sword, Fyukka, (it doesn't mean anything, I just came up with it.) and battled it out with the Nazgul. She blocked, dodged, and took offense a few times, jabbing her sword expertly into the chest of the beast. It screamed and swiped its sword straight over Kagome's shoulders, trying to cut off her head. Luckily, she knew what to do. She ducked and twisted around, her blue eyes looking into Frodo's own blue gems as she turned back to the Nazgul.  
  
Her eyes were blazing with malice for the Nazgul leader. Even though it had only been for a second, what Kagome saw in Frodo's eyes was too horrible to explain. Fear, pain, burden, and the wish to escape.. something. It made her so angry. No one could make her friends feel like that, NO ONE! In her anger, Kagome jabbed Fyukka into the side of the Witch King, and twisted it around. The Nazgul followed his fellow Nazgul companions' idea, and fled screaming his head off angrily.  
  
Kagome sheathed her sword, and turned back to Frodo who was now surrounded by his companions. She waited for five minutes to be noticed, and when she was, she wasn't expecting the reaction she received.  
  
They pulled out their weapons and took defense.  
  
~  
  
Legolas and the others were surprised to come face-to-face with a very beautiful she-elf. But that surprise was quickly followed by confusion when Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all jumped toward her screaming out, "KAGOME!!" with great enthusiasm.  
  
Frodo turned around toward the confused Fellowship members. Taking a happy breath, he introduced to them, "Guys, this is my good friend. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
~  
  
Another chapter, and it's kinda long too! I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I did writing it! Yeah, it was a quick update! It was Kagome who said "You shall do no such thing." Well, I want to read more of other people's fiction, so, Ja Ne till next time! 


	3. A hot elf

She-Elf  
  
Okay, I'm back! Woo-hoo! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, I feel so horrible though that it took me so long to update! I had TONS of HW! N E way, I'll shut-up now, so you can read my story!  
  
Kagome: Hey, where's Legolas?  
  
Legolas: (asleep) Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z- Z-Z-Z-Z-Z  
  
Kagome: (shakes head disapprovingly) Humph, and he wasn't even tired 20 minutes ago!  
  
Inu Yasha: (hopefully) Then maybe you'll dump him and come back to me?  
  
Kagome: (sarcastically) Sure, and then you and I will get married!  
  
Inu Yasha: (being dense-headed) Really? (stars in his eyes) Come on then, it's time to buy you a wedding gown!  
  
Kagome: (pulls mallet out from God-knows-where) (bangs Inu over the head) I was being sarcastic! Uhg! MEN!!  
  
Inu Yasha: (can't hear her; he's unconscious) ORO ORO!  
  
Me: AHH! Wrong show! (grabs Inu's "ORO" and hands it to a VERY angry rurouni by the name of Kenshin Himura.)  
  
Kenshin: THANK YOU! (snatches back his stolen word.) GOOD-BYE! (leaves)  
  
ME: Heh, on with the fic!  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Bourimeir blinked before they all screamed out what was on their minds. "YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH AN ELF?!?!?!" The she-elf covered her ears angrily, before turning blazed eyes toward the culprits that hurt her poor ears.  
  
"Yes, darn it, they are! Now will you PLEASE SHUT-UP!!??" Kagome yelled back just as loud. "You're hurting my ears!"  
  
Everyone closed their mouths, remembering how sensitive elf ears really were. Then, the hobbits turned to their friend. "How'd you find us?" Sam asked politely.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story so, will you sit down?" Everyone complied and sat on the dew-covered grass.  
  
"Lets see, I was going on my way to visit you.."  
  
~  
  
An elf rode by on a pure white stallion, looking and waving at all the young hobbits that called out hellos and other nice things.  
  
She continued on her way through the Shire, until she reached Bag-End. 'Ah, what a bright day! I wonder what Frodo's doing today? Hmm.. Maybe he's out buying groceries for Bilbo. Or, maybe he's being chased by Farmer Maggot again for stealing his crops.' The she-elf shook her head. 'If Frodo's being chased by that ol' man, most likely Mary and Pippin are with him. Heh, those two are SO childish! I remember when I would steal stuff too! Yep, those were the days!' The elf couldn't help laughing at the old memories.  
  
She reached the end of Bag-End faster than she thought, and she hopped off her stallion, Shadow, and knocked on the round door. Then, she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. AND WAITED!!!!!!!!  
  
Grumbling to herself, she knocked again, this time though, she also called out too. "H-E-L-L-O? YO, ANYBODY IN THERE? IT'S ME! .. Kagome..  
  
"Man, where IS everybody? Bilbo's ALWAYS at his house during the afternoon hours. Hmm, maybe Sam, Mary, or Pip, know where they are.  
  
~  
  
Kagome checked all of her friends' houses, but ALL of them looked like they hadn't been used in months. It worried her greatly. Where could they possibly be? Running to Shadow, Kagome's heart sped up. Maybe, the village elder would know. She sure hoped so..  
  
~  
  
Kagome bowed, her bangs shielding the tears hiding underneath. "Thank you, Kaede-baba, I will continue my search," from what information she'd just learned, her friends had been missing for almost 3 months now.  
  
Kagome looked outside of the hut, worry consuming her. How was it possible? Her friends, missing? It was just.. a bad real dream. Moving outward toward Shadow, her legs began shaking. Her silky black hair billowed lightly in the small coursing winds.  
  
Shadow snapped his head up as he heard a small scuffling on the ground. It was his master and friend, and he could feel a large amount of sorrow emitting from her. When she was close enough, he nudged his large white head into her stomach hoping to cheer up.  
  
The elf smiled sadly at the beast's efforts. It was trying at least, to help even though it was futile. Kagome hoisted herself up onto Shadow and, with a new serge of hope, rode out into the country...  
  
~  
  
Kagome sighed, having run out of breath during her explanation. She looked at the silent hobbits, and remembered something. SHADOW!  
  
Taking a large gasp of breath, she whistled high for her loyal steed, who came trotting out of the near by brush as if he'd not been forgotten. The young hobbits were overjoyed to see their old friend, and hopped off to him.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stared helplessly at the elf. He could easily explain her in one little breath. Gorgeous. With her long silky, shiny silky black hair, and mischievous blue eyes, she was truly one of a kind.  
  
When she turned to look at him, he found himself fidgeting, uncomfortable under her gaze. Why was he feeling like this? He had no Earthly idea... But he was going to find out.  
  
~  
  
Kagome looked at all the people standing behind her friends. Two men, a dwarf, and an elf. An elf.. a HOT elf! Whoa! Kagome mentally kicked herself. Where on Earth head THAT thought come from?  
  
Kagome gave herself one good hard mental shake, before asking: "Hey um.. C-could I possibly well, go um, with you guys t-to M-Mordor?"  
  
~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH! Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't resist! Anyway, it's late, and I'm tired! So, Ja Ne! 


End file.
